lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
True North
Plot The investigation of the murders of a man and his daughter leads to the man's wife, a Canadian citizen who flees across the border when she is identified as a suspect. Schiff initially agrees to take capital punishment out of consideration in return for extradition, but when further evidence indicates a pattern of depravity, he and McCoy retract the promise. Although the consulate intervenes on the defendant's behalf, she is found guilty and sentenced to death. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Glynnis O'Connor as Defense Attorney Anne Paulsen * Harvey Atkin as Judge Ronald Mannheim * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Larry Clarke as Detective Morris LaMotte Guest cast * Robert Harper as John St. John * Stacy Leigh Ivey as Wendy Naughton * David Mogentale as Gerard Petoskey * John Doman as Mr. Stephens * Bellamy Young as Stephanie Harker * Tom Ligon as Gillespie * David Kener as Pat Sinclair * Anney Giobbe as Suzanne * Rebecca Creskoff as Charlotte Wexman * Mark Elliot Wilson as Frank Wexman * Phillip Clark as Pete Barnett * Jayson Williams as Turner * Jill Tracy as Cathy * Donnell Rawlings as Etienne * Ed Kershen as Krasky * Stephen Mo Hanan as Peterson * Jason Kuschner as Henry Winston * Leo Marks as Slattery * French Napier as Barnes * Dante Salerno as Jackson * Nancy Nutter as Jury Forewoman References *Canada * Quotes :McCoy: Your good friend Wendy told us that you'd been dumped before. Is that right? :Stephanie: It happens. :McCoy: By a rich boy who treated you like trash. Your father owned a souvenir stand, right? :Stephanie: Yes. :McCoy: Is that why the boy dumped you? :Stephanie: There is nothing wrong with the souvenir stand. :McCoy: Then why were you so desperate to get out of there? :Stephanie: I had some bad memories. :McCoy: Of being dumped because you were poor trash? :Stephanie: Look, I was an idiot! He wanted one thing: My body, and he got it! :McCoy: You weren't gonna let that happen again, were you? :Stephanie: No! :McCoy: From then on, you were going to be the one using people. :Stephanie: I don't use people! :McCoy: How 'bout the used car king? How 'bout your husband? :Stephanie: I helped my husband in a lot of ways! :McCoy: The chairman of a multi-million-dollar software company? How exactly does a drug-whacked daughter of a souvenir stand owner help him?! :Stephanie: There were plenty of things my husband didn't understand. Him and his friends. Jane Austen, like that matters. :McCoy: He understood you, though, didn't he? :Stephanie: What do you mean? :McCoy: He finally understood that you were just a hick town party girl who didn't belong here. :Paulsen: Objection! He's harassing the witness. :Judge Manheim: Sustained. Watch it, Mr. McCoy. :Stephanie: I belong here as much as any of them! :McCoy: Did he tell you he was shipping you out?! :Stephanie: Nobody ships me anywhere! :McCoy: He'd be able to face his friends again, wouldn't he? :Stephanie: Bunch of snobs! :Paulsen: Your honor, may we have a recess? :McCoy: It's not being a snob if they're really better than you! :Stephanie: The women were jealous of me! The men all wanted to get me in bed! :McCoy: And you were happy to oblige! :Stephanie: No! Not anymore! Nobody takes advantage of me anymore! :McCoy: You were on your way back to that souvenir stand, weren't you?! Where you belong? :Stephanie: I am smarter than all of them! They had it handed to them! I had to work for it! They think I was trash! They don't know anything!! Background information and notes Category:L&O episodes